The City in the Sky
The City in The Sky and The End of All Things "The most merciful thing in the world, I think, is the inability of the human mind to correlate all its contents. We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far." Hyrule was made by the Golden Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore. Din created the physical realm of Hyrule, Nayru gave it law and order, and Farore made all life to live in the world and abide by its rules. They left the world in the hands of Hylia, a fourth Goddess. With her they also left the Triforce, as a symbol of hope to the beings of the new world. Hylia was unable to use the Triforce's power for herself. The world was at peace for an age, with Hylia presiding over the beings of the land. Peace ended when a world below the surface broke through, seeking to obtain the Triforce and the power it contained. Hylia sought to protect her followers by pulling the land around her temple into the sky, to serve as refuge from the new chaos of the surface. Hylia suffered greatly at the hands of the evil from underground, and chose to relinquish her immortal form, so that she may be reincarnated as a mortal capable of using the Triforce's power. She created a sword and a spirit to live within it, to aid a future hero should the Triforce need protection again from the now-sealed evil. This sword was hidden in a statue to her honor on Skyloft, the City in the Sky. She appointed four dragons to protect the realms of the surface world: Eldin, Lanayru, Faron, and Levias. With preparations in place, she left the world, with only the hope that it would be safe from evil. Farore may have created the life of the world, but the Golden Goddesses were not the only beings from the dawn of time. Another god created the dragons, with one to give them civilization. After civilizing the dragons, he became bored, and with that boredom came arrogance and pride. He grew to find other beings unworthy, and made games of killing creatures during Hylia's first age of peace. When Hylia's people became innocent collateral in his games, Hylia responded by sealing him far beneath the earth. He was sealed for far longer than Hylia had anticipated, for other evil forces attacked before the leader of the dragons could be freed. What started as discipline became exile, and the leader of the dragons grew to hate Hylia, feeding off the evil deep underground, and feeding into it. By the time of the Last Great War of Hyrule, the leader of the dragons became a source of unspeakable evil and hate, and had honed powers of destruction. When the Gorons dug too deep into the earth, this dragon is the creature they awakened. His presence in the war disrupted the balance of the world, and he began to devour it. His hate for the Goddess Hylia pulled him to the City in the Sky, still protected by Levias. Eldin, Lanayru, and Faron went to the aid of Levias, against their former leader. The people of Hyrule did not learn of their whereabouts, but saw the City in the Sky emerge from the clouds begin its doomed descent. Skyloft plummeted to the surface, scarring the land. Skyloft's fall was seen and felt from all corners of Hyrule. All fighting stopped as the Dark Army rejoiced and Hyrule wept. Notes The City in the Sky ''is the fifth of the Hero's Laments written by the Hero of Time regarding the Last Great War of Hyrule. The book outlines the creation of Hyrule at the hands of the Golden Goddesses. It also establishes the events of and prior to ''Skyward Sword as canon within Relics of Hyrule. The fate of Skyloft is also explained. The book alternates between two names for Skyloft, strongly implying that the City in the Sky of Twilight Princess and Skyloft are the same. Akatosh and Alduin are mentioned in the book, but not by name. The book establishes the Golden Goddesses and the Aedra as contemporaries. The book connects Alduin directly to the Goddess Hylia and explains his motivations for destroying Hyrule as well as that he was the beast awoken by the Gorons. Demise is also mentioned, albeit not by name, and his war against Hylia is connected to Alduin's prolonged exile. The City in the Sky is the first book the player finds that establishes Alduin as a major antagonist during the Last Great War of Hyrule. The fall of Skyloft is depicted in a painting in The Ruptured Towers - Guilt. Background and Inspiration The opening quote comes from "The Call of Cthulhu" by H.P. Lovecraft. The book was originally intended to be a lengthy explanation of the timeline of Relics of Hyrule, but it was decided that such a book would be tedious. The book was shortened and focused to the creation of Hyrule, the Golden Goddesses' coexistence with Akatosh, and the context of Alduin's hate for Hyrule. The original form of this book is still in the data for Relics of Hyrule and is called the Forbidden Tome. The fall of Skyloft was inspired by [[zeldawiki:images/4/4e/HW_Floating_Islands_Artwork.png|art from Hyrule Warriors]]. '' ''The City in the Sky is one of a few lore books that directly connect Elder Scrolls lore with ''The Legend of Zelda. ''It is one of JKalenad's favorite lore books. See Also The Scouring of Kokiri Forest The Eruption of Death Mountain Acid Lakes Even Death May Die Fading Twilight Hero's Lament Category:Lore Category:Books Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon Category:Story